The Haunted Awakening
by VikiVamp
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga are two best friends both of the age of 18 who both find the cursed house who everyone says is 'haunted'. They both find themselves wanting to see if it is true, though it turns out to be not haunted, but home of the two most handsome vampires in the land who both have their eyes set on the two girls. Strong SasoSaku and DeiHina, Dark Fic. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**The Haunted Awakening**

**I do not own the anime or manga Naruto or any of the characters but I do own this story.**

**(If I did own Naruto, Sasori would of come back alive and plot sexy revenge on Sakura :3) **

**This is my first story ever so I hope you all like it! :D **

**Summery: Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga are two best friends both of the age of 18 who both find the cursed house who everyone says is 'haunted'. They both find themselves wanting to see if it is true, though it turns out to be not haunted, but home of the two most handsome vampires in the land who both have their eyes set on the two girls. Strong SasoSaku and DeiHina, Dark Fic. Rated M for strong adult scenes and language! **

**Chapter 1: The Wakening**

"Sakura! Wake up! It's time for school!" was all Sakura could hear from her mother shouting in the Haruno kitchen.

"Five more minutes!" shouted Sakura back at her mum while pulling the covers over her head to block out the intense sunlight from her bedroom window.

Sakura could hear her mum storming up the stairs to her bedroom, when she heard a huge knock on her door.

"GET UP NOW SAKURA, I WON'T HAVE YOU BEING LATE AGAIN OR YOU WON'T BE GOING TO HINATA'S TONIGHT!" Sakura's mum threatened her and then stormed back down to the kitchen to make Sakura's breakfast.

Sakura grunted and slowly got out of bed. She looked down to her nightstand table and picked up a photo of her and Hinata when they were 16.

Right now Sakura and Hinata were in their last year of school, they both wanted to be professional models or photographers for their love of fashion….well more of a darker side of fashion as they were both into a lot of gothic clothing and scene clothes.

Sakura looked at the photo and remembered all the great times she has had with Hinata, they both loved each other like sisters, nothing would bring them apart, and nothing ever will.

She put the photo back onto the nightstand and went into the bathroom to wash her face and put on her make up. Sakura did not wear too much make up, only a small amount of foundation but almost like panda eyed eyeliner that really made her eyes stand out. Her hair reach to her shoulders, she kept it down and she had a full fringe that swung over to the left side of her face.

Sakura finished putting on the rest of her make up and went back into her bedroom to put on her clothes for the day. She wore a tight black tank top with electric pink skinny jeans that had leopard print on them and some converse black shoes.

Sakura picked up her school bag and her bag with items she was taking with her to Hinata's.

She quickly ate her breakfast that her mum made and went by car to school.

* * *

At the school gates Sakura saw Hinata waiting for her looking very scared like she just saw a ghost.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura shouted running up to Hinata giving her a massive hug.

Hinata was wearing a blue and back striped Tank top , electric blue skinny jeans and converse shoes (almost just like Sakura) She had her hair down to her shoulders, she had a full straight fringe with the sides and back of her hair feathered up in a scene style.

"H-hey Sakura" Hinata said silently looking down at her feet.

"Is something wrong? You look really scared." Sakura asked her friend who was now looking at a bunch of guys.

"Hinata?" Hinata didn't answer again, she was only staring at the same guys.

"Hey Hinata I'm talking to you! Why do you look so scared and why are you staring at those guys! Sakura was getting really annoyed and worried.

"Oh…sorry Saku, well before you came over here, those guys were telling me about the house in the forest. They told me it was h-haunted, they said I would be way too scared to enter the house but I told them I wouldn't be! All they did was laugh at me so I made a bet with them that if I entered the house they would give me £50. But if I lose I would have to kiss them all…" Hinata blushed at that part. "But I regret it now, I don't want to kiss any of them and you know nobody should enter there…I'm really scared Saku."

Sakura just stared at Hinata for a few minutes with her thinking face on.

"S-sakura?" Hinata said quite worried about what her friend was thinking.

"Hm? Well you made the bet, and we can't let those boys win, we never quit and we never will" Sakura planted on a huge grin on her face while saying that sentence.

"So tonight when I go back to yours we could go to the house then! It could be fun anyway, we always talked about what that house would be like on the inside to see if it really is haunted."

"O-ok, we won't be there too long will we? And should I bring my camera so I can prove I've been to the house?" Hinata asked Sakura looking less scared now.

"Yeah that's a great idea! We should bring a torch and also some snacks just in case we get hungry." Sakura looked really existed, she always wanted to visit a haunted house and now she can!

Just then the school bell rang.

"Looks like it's time for class now, I will see you later tonight then Hina!" Sakura gave another hug to her friend.

"Yeah I will see you later Saku!" Hinata hugged Sakura back into an even stronger hug.

The school bell rang for the last time, a stampede of teens run out of the school building like wild animals.

Sakura met up with Hinata near the school gates again ready to head off in Hinata's dad's car to the Hyuga household.

They arrived just in time for supper. Homemade noodles in a soy sauce with chicken pieces, one of Hinata's favourites.

After supper both girls went up to Hinata's bedroom to gather all the stuff they needed for their visit to the haunted house.

Right now it was 7:00pm, both girls went downstairs, but before they left Hinata told her mum that they were going out to the cinema and then going to a club afterwards (Just so Hinata's mum didn't worry about them if they were late back).

* * *

The girls had been walking for 30 minutes through the forest to find the haunted house.

"Oh gosh were lost, I just know it." Hinata was panicking, it was too dark now and the forest look so spooky at night-time, plus there was no civilisation anywhere to been seen for miles.

"Were almost there, it should be just round this corner…" Just as Sakura said this they both saw the house. It looked way more spookier at night, it also looked much bigger than they remember from when they past it ages ago when they were both walking Hinata's dog.

"C-c-can we go back now please?" Hinata was really scared now, she sensed something really bad about this place.

"We just got here Hina, we can't just give up now come on." Sakura said calmly, though inside she was screaming to herself not to go anywhere near that house.

They stepped in front of the huge door blocking their way into the house.

"W-well Hina just stay in front of the door and I will take a picture of you." Hinata could hear the sudden change in Sakura's voice, she knew Sakura could sense the dark presence about the house, but she did as Sakura asked.

Sakura took the picture of Hinata, once she took it she looked at the picture she had just taken and looked at it closely, she saw a shadowy figure in the window next to where Hinata was standing.

Sakura gasped.

"S-saku? What's wrong?" Hinata walked slowly towards Sakura.

"N-nothing, it's just this house looks even more spooky in this picture." Sakura didn't want Hinata knowing about the shadow just in case it put her off even more going into the house.

"Well lets go inside and get this over with". Hinata nodded and followed Sakura.

Sakura knocked on the door.

"Why did you knock, you know no one is living here?" Hinata looked at Sakura very confused.

"I know but I just wanted to check". Sakura slowly opened the door, shocked to find it was not locked.

They both creeped inside the house looking at all the detail.

The house was more like a manor, it had a huge hallway with double stairs. The carpet had a Victorian design and so did the walls. What shocked the girls the most was there was actually furniture in the house, and it looked well kept as well.

"I'm starting to think there is someone alive actually living here…" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"Y-yeah" was all Hinata could reply with.

"Well lets quickly take a picture of you sitting on that chair" Sakura pointed over to a dark green chair over by a fireplace in the main hall. Hinata went to sit on the chair ready for Sakura to take the picture.

Before Sakura could take the picture she heard a very quiet male voice talking to her in her right ear.

"Hello little girl…"

Sakura gasped and turned her head. No one was there. Hinata looked at Sakura very confused. Sakura looked around one last time and just shook her head thinking she was just hearing things.

Sakura took the picture of Hinata and looked at the results, there was no shadows this time. Sakura sighed in relief.

"S-so can we leave now Saku?" Hinata asked her friend looking very scared once again.

"Y-yeah I think that's all the pictures we need lets g…." Sakura was cut off by a loud door creak to the left side of the hallway. Both girls jumped in fear while staring at the creaking door.

They both ran to the entrance only to find that the door was locked.

"SHIT" Sakura shouted at the top of her voice looking the most frightened she's ever been.

Hinata was crying behind her, she was more scared than Sakura.

"Hina calm down we will get out of here I promise!" Sakura shook Hinata trying to stop her from crying.

SMASH!

Both girls jumped again with the sound of breaking glass.

"It sounded like it came from over there…I know you don't want to go over there Hina, but we might have to if we want to get out of here!"

Hinata was still crying, she really didn't want to go anywhere near that sound but she trusted Sakura and only nodded and followed.

Sakura walked into the room first, it was a huge dining room with a table that could seat 20 people!

She saw the brown glass vase on the floor and went to see how it could of fallen.

Hinata stayed close to the door just watching Sakura and the rest of the room, too frightened to go in.

Just then a pair of arms snaked their way across Hinata's waist. Hinata was about to scream but the mystery person put their over hands over Hinata's mouth.

"Wow, your so beautiful, heh, I'm going to have a lot of fun with you my princess" Hinata looked over to see half of the persons face, he was a man around the age of 25 from what she saw with a flawless face and long blonde hair, a sinful smirk was planted across his angelic face.

Hinata wanted to scream to get the stranger off of her and to warn Sakura.

"Heh, you can try to scream all you want but I won't let you my princess" He licked her neck sending shivers down her spine.

'_What is this man doing to me? Sakura please look around. Please I'm so scared' _Hinata thought while tears streamed down her face.

The man dragged Hinata fully out of the room and slammed the door shut, he quickly locked it so Sakura could not follow. He then knocked Hinata out by pressing a pressure point in her neck sending her into a deep sleep and then carried her bridal style up stairs into a dark room.

* * *

Sakura quickly turned her head when she heard the slam of the door.

"HINATA!" Sakura screamed running up to the door trying to open it.

"SHIT! IT'S LOCKED!" She shouted to herself.

She rested her forehead onto the door, tears streaming down her face.

"Hinata…I'm so sorry, I promise I will find you…..I promise". More tears streamed down her face.

Suddenly the room got darker, Sakura turned around to see what was going on when she saw the same shadow in the picture she first took of Hinata.

"W-who are you?" Sakura was afraid, she didn't really want to know.

The shadowy figure began talking, Sakura's eyes opened wider when she remember this mans voice from when she was about to take the second picture of Hinata.

"heh heh, I go by the name Sasori. And you little girl… I know who you are" Sasori chuckled and planted a huge smirk across his face.

"Y-you don't k-know me…" Sakura sounded unsure. Sasori chuckled and came right up to Sakura's face in lightning speed. Sakura screamed and backed up to the door.

The man chuckled more and wrapped his arm around Sakura's small body before he answered.

"You are Sakura Haruno, age 18, you study at Konoha high, you want to become a professional model or photographer, your favourite food is Ramen….would you like me to continue?" Sasori had a wicked smile now on his face.

"N-no, what do you w-want with me, and how do you know me?" Sakura was scared about the answer but wanted to know what this bastard wanted with her.

"Well…." Sasori began while pulling Sakura closer to his chest. Sakura looked at his face, she saw his flawless features and blood red hair, she blushed a little, but then looked at his eyes they were….glowing? Red? What was he?

"You see my doll me and my partner Deidara both happened to come across you and your friend Hinata last Halloween when you invited us into your house for that delightful party, though you would not remember us. But we felt an attention to you both, like you were made for us, so we watched you…" Sakura was staring at his fearful to when he might have been watching her.

"We watched you until now. We paid those boys to talk to your friend Hinata about our lovely home, we knew she would take you here with her, it was the perfect trap, and here you are."

Sasori quickly stole a kiss from Sakura, her eyes widened even more.

"G-get away from me, YOU BASTARD! Sakura kicked him in the stomach. He never let her go, he only laughed.

"How cute, you thought that would hurt me" he growled in lust. Sakura was more scared than ever now.

"I want you Haruno… be mine forever." And with that he knocked Sakura out the same way Deidara knocked Hinata out and took her into a dark room somewhere in the house….

**Phew! That took me some time to write _ **

**Hope its long enough for the first chapter!**

**There will be Lemons in the next one just to warn you all!**

**I need about 10 reviews first before I continue this story (I don't want to write a story that not many people are reading xD) **

**Oh and Thanks for reading 3**

**~Viki**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or the characters but I do own the story.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! **

**I'm glad people actually like my story so far :') **

**I do promise you all I will finish this fan fiction, I know what it's like when an author does not finish a story that you really get into -_-''**

**Anyway here is the 2****nd**** chapter of The Haunted Awakening.**

**WARNING! There will be lemons in this chapter! And they will be my first lemons so hopefully I can do this without laughing my head off :3**

**We will start back to where Hinata gets taken by Deidara to the dark (random) room :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Nightmare**

'_Why do I feel so cold…why can't I see anything…this feels like a horrible nightmare, please Hinata just wake up…..please' _Hinata could feel the cold breeze against her bare skin, someone had covered her eyes with a dark piece of cloth. Her heart was racing in her bare chest, she really wished she never made that bet.

Hinata started to cry again feeling that this was all her fault.

'_Sakura….I'm so sorry….please forgive me….' _More tears fell from the Hyuga's eyes while thinking of what might be happening to her best friend.

"heh heh, finally awake are we?" Hinata jumped at the sound of **his **voice.

"I have to say, you look so beautiful when you sleep, a real piece of art you are…I'm starting to see Sasori's view on art." A dark smile crept it's way on his angelic face.

"W-who are you?" Hinata's voice was quiet, her throat was really dry.

'_How long have I been here?'_

"My name is Deidara, but you may call me Master." His dark smile now turned into another sinful smirk.

"M-master? W-what do you want w-with me?" Hinata's heart was racing even more in her chest now.

"Have I not made myself clear enough yet? Haha, you are funny, un."

Hinata was now very confused, she really didn't understand what this man was talking about.

"I-if its money I don't have any…" She really hoped that's all he wanted.

"Money? Hahahah. Silly girl, I don't need money, you've seen my house….No…What I want is you my princess." Deidara removed the piece of cloth covering Hinata's eyes.

Hinata could finally see him fully now.

'_He looks so….beautiful' _Hinata started to blush '_No I can't think of him in that way, he's holding me here against my will!'_

Hinata started to struggle when she noticed her hands were tied above her and she was only in her underwear. She blushed an even more darker red from embarrassment.

Deidara found her reaction amusing and started to chuckle to himself.

He placed his left hand over her right cheek, he moved in slowly towards her lips, brushing both their lips slightly together.

Hinata's eyes widened. '_H-he's not going to kiss me is he?' _She started to struggle even more now.

Deidara noticed this and was only staring at her with a lustful or a hungry gaze? Hinata could not tell.

He slammed their lips together and forced his tongue into Hinata's mouth.

Tears fell down Hinata's cheeks. '_No my first kiss! He stole my first kiss!' _

Hinata bit down on Deidara's bottom lip and drew some blood.

He pulled back and licked his lips.

"How naughty of you, heh, I should really teach you some manners…" and with that said he undid Hinata's baby blue bra. Hinata screamed, no man has ever seen this much of her before, she started to see what he wanted to do with her.

"No….please…..don't do this…."

"I can do whatever I want, un, and you should not be ordering me, hmm more punishment for you then heh." Deidara opened his mouth slightly revealing two very sharp fangs.

Hinata gasped at the sight.

"W-what are you…" Hinata was now close to passing out from the amount of fear she now felt.

Deidara never answered her, he instead grabbed one of Hinata's breasts and massaged them roughly.

Hinata started screaming in hopes someone would hear her and come and save her from this beautiful demon.

This only amused him greatly, he then put his mouth over Hinata's over breast and started sucking on the tiny rose bud.

Hinata tried to hold back a moan, she didn't want this demon knowing what he did to her made her feel so good. Instead she squeaked like a mouse. Deidara was continuing this pattern for about 5 more minutes until his hand slid down her stomach to Hinata's matching baby blue panties.

'_No please don't go down there…oh please, please let this just be a nightmare, I'm ready to wake up now….please'. _She really wished what she thought was true, but it was quite the opposite.

Deidara slid his sinful hand down her panties and stroked Hinata's now wet folds gently.

He chuckled once again.

"It seems you like what I'm doing to you princess, heh" a smirk appeared on his face as he inserted one finger inside of her.

Hinata screamed this time in pain and pleasure. He continued pumping his one finger into her roughly (this was a punishment after all). Deidara then quickly pulled off Hinata's last piece of clothing revealing herself to him.

Hinata turned even more red now, she wanted to die right there to save herself from anymore embarrassment.

Deidara put in a second finger and continued pumping roughly, the pain and pleasure grew, Hinata was going crazy.

A small amount of blood dripped out of her core, the demon licked his lips and lipped up the crimson liquid.

Hinata felt sick at the sight of this. '_He really is a demon!" _

Deidara did not stop there, he then inserted a third finger into Hinata. All Hinata felt now was an insane amount of pleasure, a few more thrusts and she would have her first ever orgasm.

Deidara noticed this and pulled out all his fingers. Hinata sighed in disappointment but she was also pleased that she wouldn't give him that pleasure of causing her first orgasm….or so she thought.

Deidara then pulled down this trousers and boxers to reveal his manhood to her.

He saw the worried and scared filled eyes looking up at him, pleading not to put himself in her.

This was in fact a turn on for him and he loved to see the pain in her eyes so he inserted his manhood into her wet core and starting pumping himself in her hard and rough, not giving her time to adjust.

The pain starting coming back, worse than ever, she could not even feel pleasure this time. She was screaming so much inside and out.

Deidara kissed her lips gently this time. She started to feel the pleasure again, and soon that was all she could feel.

Ten more trusts and that's when Hinata hit her first orgasm. She felt relived but also completely disgusted with herself. It took Deidara two more trusts to have his orgasm, he then pulled out of Hinata and looked down at her weak naked body.

He moved closer to her neck and bit down gently into her skin making Hinata winced in slight pain.

He pulled back, glowing red eyes and bloody fangs.

"To answer your question I am what you humans call a Vampire, and you my dear are now my moral slave". He then kissed the top of her forehead and left out the bedroom door, leaving Hinata cold and weak on the now crimson bed sheets.

* * *

(Back to Sakura….)

'_Why do I feel so cold….wait….HINATA! Oh gosh where are you…where am I…all I remember is…..' _Sakura thought back to when Hinata got kidnapped, she remembered that man….Sasori? Yes that was what he called himself.

'_That bastard must of locked me in here!' _Sakura's hands were tied behind her to a metal pole in a really dark and cold room, there was nothing in the room, it looked more like a cell.

Suddenly Sakura could here screaming coming from just above her…..it sounded like Hinata!

'_Oh my god….what is happening to her….HINATA!' _Sakura started crying more than ever, to her it sounded like Hinata was getting murdered, she didn't want to lose the most important person in her life.

Sakura could now hear chuckling from a dark corner on the left side of the room, she saw crimson red glowing eyes. She knew who it was and tried to be as brave as she could.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HINATA YOU BASTARD!" Sasori's chuckle turned into an amusing laugh. Sakura was starting to get seriously angry at this freak.

"I have not done anything to that brat, she's not mine, she is Deidara's little pet."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY! SHE BELONGS TO NOBODY! YOU HEAR ME!"

Sakura's eyes filled with rage at the crimson haired man that stood before her.

Sasori was starting to get annoyed by how she was talking to him, he started walking over to her and slapped her across the face.

Sakura was stunned at what just happened, remembering her position.

"Listen here my little doll, I do not like to be talked to like that by a mere pet." He hissed the last part.

Sakura was now seriously scared. Sasori's infamous dark smirk crept its way back to his face.

"You really need some obedience little girl…. And I know how to get it from you." Sasori now ripped up the clothes from Sakura's body.

"W-what are you doing? DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sakura started to struggle more and more.

'_I won't let this freak win, I WON'T' _Sakura tried to get free from the rope tied to her hands.

Sasori chuckled darkly.

"You won't be able to break free little girl, I can control you like one of my puppets if I must."

'_Puppets? What is this guy some sort of entertainer for kids?'_

Sasori moved his left hand onto one of Sakura's hidden breasts, while his other hand crept its way around Sakura's small petite body.

He could feel Sakura trembling under him.

'_Good, I've scared her enough to keep her quiet, now for more fun, heh'._

Sasori pulled off Sakura's pale pink bra revealing two C cupped breasts. Sasori smiled to himself of the view in front of him.

"Perfect…"

Sakura looked terrified when she saw the lust in his eyes and the baring fangs.

'_H-he's a vampire?'_

Sasori quickly moved along with his plans and wasted no time, he started playing with the two rosette buds which sent shivers of pleasure down Sakura's spine.

"Ah" Sakura couldn't hold the moan in, which pleased Sasori immensely, he loved it how his doll was showing positive actions towards his sinful touches.

Sasori saw an opportunity when he saw Sakura's mouth open and quickly dived in for an open mouth kiss.

Sakura came back to reality and finally noticed what he was doing to her. Her eyes widened at the touch of both their mouths as they became one. She tried to scream as much as she could, but Sasori bit down on her lip hard warning her not to do that again.

She wanted to disobey him but what good would that do?

Tears fell down her cheek, Sasori finally broke her, he made her weak which is just what he wanted.

Sasori's hand made it's way down to Sakura's pale pink panties and pulled them off straight away. More tears filled the cherry blossoms jade green eyes.

"Shhh, don't cry my doll, I will try to be as gentle as I can" Sasori had the most darkest grin Sakura had ever seen. These words did not calm her down they made her panic more.

Sasori slid two fingers into Sakura's wet core feeling every inch of her womanhood. This set Sakura's body in an intense amount of pleasure.

He then started moving his fingers in a skilful way in Sakura's core making her go crazy. She couldn't take this anymore.

Sasori then started pumping his fingers in her at an incredible fast speed. That did it, Sakura had her first orgasm, the most shameful thing she's ever felt. Sakura was now really weak, she hoped that was all he was going to do with her, until she saw him take off his clothes to reveal his manhood to her, she knew what he was planning.

"Oh please no….anything but that!" Sakura continued to cry and Sasori just ignored her and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Don't worry this won't hurt for long"

Sakura closed her eyes tightly wanting to get what was coming over with.

Sasori entered Sakura, a cry of pain came from Sakura's mouth. He moved slowly in and out of Sakura giving her time to adjust but then quickly sped up, he wanted to make the most of this so he would remember it as his eternal art in memory, but that's what he would make Sakura into….very soon.

Sasori's 'art' lasted for an hour, Sakura could not take this anymore, she was feeling so much pleasure and was reaching the end.

Sasori gave one last thrust and they both had their orgasm together.

Sasori pulled out of Sakura and brought her weak body close to his chest, hugging her protectively.

He bared his fangs and stuck them into Sakura's neck.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear and pain.

Sasori pulled back looking at his doll with a still lustful gaze, red glowing eyes and bloody fangs (just like Deidara).

"W-what did you do to me?" Sakura asked terrified.

"I just marked you for life my doll, if you ever try to run away from me I will always find you…you will never be able to escape from me. Your mine forever." He chuckled and kissed her on the lips, Sakura's now shocked face could not believe what she just heard.

Sasori left the room in a flash and left Sakura alone cold and weak, just like Hinata.

'_I have to get out of here! First thing I need to do is get out of this room and find Hinata! Sasori…..I will __**never**__ forgive you'. _And with that last thought Sakura fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well that was fun to write :P **

**I hope you all liked this chapter, and don't worry there will be more lemons in later chapters (:**

**Please review! And Thanks for reading :D**

**~Viki**


End file.
